


Mr. Photographer

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy 24th Birthday Seungyoun, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, bestfriend!Wooseok, model!seungyoun, photographer!seungwoo, ryeonseung, side!Yocat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Seungwoo is used to taking pictures of everything but people.There's always a first.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95
Collections: Different Pools Fic Fest





	Mr. Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof, just going to start this off with--I'm so sorry to my prompter, omg. I hope I didn't greatly disappoint, lol. I tried to use Seungyoun's real pajamas for some of the descriptions, as reference. Not sure if I went in the direction I was supposed to. It was fun to write. :) Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Prompt #077:  
> Seungyoun works as an instagram model for his friend's sleepwear brand. Character B would rather see him without pajamas on.
> 
> edit:
> 
> Can finally talk about my fic! ♡♡ First Ryeonseung I've written with more of a plot, and I'm super proud of it! Couldn't resist throwing in lots of banter. Tried incorporating a new-ish writing style for me, heh. I love the two of them so, so much. [pew pew]
> 
> AND THE BIGGEST THANK YOU AND HUGS AND KISSES TO MY BETA READER WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN? HONESTLY, I LOVE YOU TO PIECES. ♡♡

Seungwoo really doesn’t want to say yes. There’s a reason he likes taking pictures of buildings and landscapes, primarily because they are inanimate objects, they stay still for as long as Seungwoo needs them to, sometimes an hour or two before he’s satisfied with his shots. People though, people are difficult, finicky, hard to take pictures of, but it’s hard to resist Wooseok’s puppy dog eyes pleading with him for the favor, his friend too persuasive for his own good. “Come on, Seungwoo.” Wooseok pouts at him from across the table. “You’re the best photographer I know.”

“I’m the _only_ photographer you know.”

“Technically not true.” Wooseok shoots back. “But you are the cheapest photographer I know. I kind of assumed you’d be willing to do the job for free.” A pause. “The model is someone from the fashion department. I’ve had a class with him and saved his ass on a group project we did, so he promised to do me a favor.” Wooseok gives him a look. “And not trying to say you have to take this into consideration, but he may or may not be your type.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Seungwoo stares at his friend suspiciously, Wooseok making innocent eyes at him in return.

“You’ll see if you agree to help.” Wooseok turns on his blinding charm, chin in his hands, pout especially upfront and prominent. Seungwoo reluctantly agrees, watching as the smile spreads across Wooseok’s features, wondering just what he’s gotten himself into.

It turns out Seungwoo had gotten himself into six hours of free labor, Wooseok neglecting to mention that they had planned multiple locations for a variety of sets, one of which is definitely someone’s actual dorm room. (Are we allowed to be here, Wooseok? Ah, don’t worry about it, Seungwoo. Yohan will never know.) Not to mention, Wooseok waits until he gets there to tell him there will actually be two shooting days as not all the samples have arrived for the shop yet. The realization that his best friend has somehow unwittingly suckered him into more work than he anticipated starts the headache brewing in his head the first ten minutes upon arriving.

The throbbing pain in his head is only eased by one of Wooseok’s other helpers (re: friend slaves) comes over to greet him, Wooseok busy unpacking some of the inventory that had only just gotten shipped to them last night, the boxes still unopened and covered in packing tape. Seungwoo’s busy setting up his camera, making sure there’s a good shot of the bed, no glare from the lighting, when there’s a small tap on his shoulder. It’s an odd looking place for sure, the makeshift bedroom set in the inside of a large warehouse-like structure, a small loveseat off to the side, Seungwoo already tired from arriving an hour earlier to set up the lights with Wooseok, and he turns around with more than a bit of fatigue. The boy that greets him has a warm smile, hair falling over his face. “Hi, do you need any help?”

“Uhh, you must be one of the other people Wooseok tricked into working today.” Seungwoo responds, a bit flustered. Perhaps because of the prominently visible tattoos. There are numbers stamped across both of his biceps and another on one of his forearms, a vaguely drawn circle, all showing courtesy of the boy’s t-shirt, the sleeves cut off, tucked raggedly into the waistband of his pants, a burnt orange with what looks to be hand-drawn doodles over the pants legs, rolled up into cuffs at the ends to show off a pair of well-worn black and white Converse. “Yeah.” The other boy laughs lightly. “Something like that.”

“There’s not much right now that you can do.” Seungwoo confesses, pointing to the set. “I’m just making sure that I have a clear shot of everything I need before we start. Everything else is already set up.” A pause. “Actually, you could help me with the shot? If you wouldn’t mind pretending to be the model for a second and get in the frame.”

The other boy nods. “Sure thing. Do you need me to pose in any specific way?”

“Not for now. Anything is fine until our model comes.” Seungwoo looks through the lens and focuses, the other boy lying languidly on top of the bed, keeping him in the middle of the composition. Seungwoo admits that Wooseok has done well, the frames able to zoom in enough to mimic a real bedroom, queen sized bed sitting atop a dark grey rug, a wooden frame stained black, the headboard guarded by a few pillows, the blankets and matching pillow cases different shades of blue, dark and light. And he chuckles a bit to himself as he squints to see the picture through his camera, watching as the other boy kicks off his shoes, pulls his legs up, knees pressed to his chest, flashing him two peace signs next to his puffed out cheeks. Rather cute. He’s so busy directing the other boy, setting down some masking tape as a reminder, that Seungwoo doesn’t even notice Wooseok sidling up beside him until his friend speaks, and Seungwoo lets out a barrage of swears, almost startled into dropping his camera.

“Looks like you’re doing well.” Wooseok winks at him. “We just finished taking everything out and putting all the outfits we want for today on the rack in our makeshift changing area.” Seungwoo’s gaze follows Wooseok’s finger. “And the person doing makeup also got here a few minutes ago. So we’re about ready to start I think.”

“Umm, Wooseok.” Seungwoo feels a tad silly pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah?”

“Your model isn’t here yet. It’s not like we can start without him.”

Wooseok’s lips curl up into a delighted smile, one of the ones he gets when he’s about to embarrass the hell out of Seungwoo, a knowing glint in his eyes, and Seungwoo braces himself. “What do you mean?”

“Meet our model for today, Seungyoun.” Seungwoo half-turns to see that the boy who had been lounging on the bed has now joined them, giving Seungwoo a cheery two-fingered wave, and it slowly dawns on Seungwoo as the grin on Wooseok’s face gets wider and wider. “Nice to meet you. Seungwoo, right? Wooseok’s told me a bit about you.”

“You didn’t say you were the model.” Seungwoo blurts out, cogs spinning in his head with abject panic, to which the other boy just shrugs. “You never asked.”

“Well, I think today is going to go just splendidly.” Wooseok chimes in.

Wooseok isn’t wrong per se.

Seungyoun may not have modelled before, but he’s easy to work with to Seungwoo’s relief, nodding at Seungwoo’s every instruction and making adjustments without complaint. He admits that Wooseok is right, the other boy is in fact his type, Seungwoo not missing the way his heartbeat quickens when Seungyoun comes out in the first outfit, still buttoning the top, the last few white buttons slipping into their proper holes, padding out barefoot, pajamas ending just above his ankles. It’s a good contrast, Seungyoun’s red pajamas, white pinstripes, on top of the blue sheets of the bed. And Seungwoo concentrates on creating a good image, making Seungyoun look natural in the shots he takes.

It’s not difficult to see why Wooseok asked Seungyoun to help with modelling, the other boy all broad shoulders but dainty collarbones, a glimpse of them showing each time Seungyoun shifts on the bed, the collar askew. And exposed skin at the wrists and ankles, delicate, the small bumpiness of the bone apparent with his camera lens. As such, the pajamas fit him to a tee, loose enough that they don’t look uncomfortable but form fitting enough that the clothing hangs on his frame in a shapely manner. He’s photogenic, but Seungwoo snaps as many takes as possible anyways, figuring that Wooseok will want volume.

“Seungyoun, could we switch to the next outfit and take some pictures in front of and on the loveseat?” Wooseok calls out from beside Seungwoo, motioning towards the secondary setting. Seungyoun makes a noise of assent, and Seungwoo’s breath hitches as the other boy doesn’t wait to be modest, the top coming off quickly, Seungyoun’s upper chest coming into view, and then _more_. Another two tattoos—one over Seungyoun’s ribcage, what looks to be a few cartoon people, and another over his lower abdomen, an ornately drawn handgun. It makes Seungwoo wonder just how many tattoos the other boy possesses. Makes him wonder whether Seungyoun would like his own tattoos.

A dark blue, thin red and yellow stripes, big white buttons, the next outfit looks just as good, Seungyoun sprawled out attractively on top of the light gray upholstery, legs swung up over the side of the armrest, knees hooked over the edge, heels knocking against the side. And this time, Seungwoo is taking close-ups, the other boy filling his vision, Seungyoun shifting his gaze the other way to appear more candid, fingers trailing to swipe over his lips, graze against his jaw. Shoulders hunched one moment, widened into an open stance the next.

“Can you raise your arms above your head? In like a stretch?” Wooseok interjects, the first words his friend has spoken since they had started. Seungwoo nods in agreement. “Yeah, Seungyoun. That might give us some more interesting angles.”

Seungwoo feels the heat rising in his cheeks as he takes the next pictures, the fabric crawling upwards on Seungyoun’s body, the little corners at the end of the row of buttons splitting to reveal the sight of smooth, creamy skin, the waistband of the pajama bottoms slung low on Seungyoun’s hips, tied at the middle with a lopsided bow, one loop bigger than the other. And then a hint of the other boy’s gun tattoo slides into view, sinfully elaborate, slung over his hip, the tip of the gun crawling beneath Seungyoun’s waistband, an almost laughable contrast to his pajamas. It makes Seungwoo’s skin prickle as he works, needing to really concentrate.

Seungyoun lets out a puffed breath, sitting up as the realization hits him, pulling down the hem of the top. “Wait, Wooseok, are you sure you want pics where my tattoos are showing?” Seungwoo hears his friend let out a small laugh from beside him. “Yeah, I’m sure you showing a bit of skin won’t _hurt_ our sales.” A pause. “Just so long as you’re okay with it.”

Oh, Seungyoun has a smile that can melt ice cream, a sticky sweetness.

“Oh, and could we get a few of you sitting up and also a few standing?”

Seungwoo lets Wooseok take over directing Seungyoun as he works, a few with Seungyoun sitting on the loveseat, arm resting over the side as he stares directly into the camera lens. Seungyoun staring off pensively into the distance, chin resting in his hands, Seungwoo capturing his side profile in good lighting, his shadow long against the wall. Seungyoun standing in front of the loveseat, eyes trained directly on Seungwoo, so intense that it feels as if he’s looking at Seungyoun up close, mere centimeters from his face, instead of looking through a lens, the other boy’s thumbs hooked casually into the waistband of his pajamas, top scrunched up messily at the bottom.

“Perfect!” And Seungwoo stays quiet as Wooseok yells out random compliments between takes, some too cheesy to be taken seriously, Seungyoun laughing whenever Wooseok is especially greasy.

There are more outfits than Seungwoo expects, and they do switch locations in between, Wooseok explaining the necessity, only having reserved their first space for a few hours, not long enough to finish all the pictures of the initial batch of pajamas. The second space is a dorm room, quite obviously a currently _occupied_ one, but Wooseok brushes off his questions when asked, so Seungwoo gives it up. He really hopes that this boy Yohan doesn’t mind or that he doesn’t find out. It goes smoothly, and the next pictures feel different, giving off a roomier tinge than the previous ones, the background of books and other personal artifacts piled on top of the bookcase matching well with Seungyoun’s outfits.

They’re packing up for the day when Seungyoun sidles up to him, changed into clothes again, hands in pockets, eyes crinkled in little half-moons from a smile, the tap on his shoulder startling him, too busy putting back all his equipment. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Seungwoo replies dumbly back, then stopping short, not knowing what to say next. He clears his throat, coughing lightly in embarrassment before continuing. “Sorry that I didn’t realize you were the model.”

“Ah.” Now it’s Seungyoun’s turn to look embarrassed, the other boy’s cheeks pinkening, ducking his head down slightly to laugh, his shoulders hunching in a bit. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not a real model or anything, so I wasn’t offended or anything.” And when Seungyoun looks up, there’s an almost-shy over-eager lift to the other boy’s cheekbones, entirely belied by the way his gaze fixates intensely on Seungwoo. “I was actually wondering if I could have your contact info-”

“Yes.” Seungwoo blurts out too quickly, words overrunning Seungyoun’s own, and he realizes his mistake as soon as the other boy finishes his thought.

“-Wooseok said we’d be working together the next time too. And I like to have the contacts for people I work with.” Seungwoo blushes as he grasps that his excitement, that maybe Seungyoun would have wanted his number for more personal reasons, is premature. He hands over his phone anyways, letting Seungyoun put in his number, the other boy making a satisfied face after texting himself from Seungwoo’s phone. “There we go.”

Seungyoun smiles at him again when he hands the phone back, and Seungwoo feels his own lips upturn unconsciously into a smile in return. “I guess we’ll see each other soon then?”

Seungwoo nods, hopefully not entirely too enthusiastically. “Yeah, I hope so.”

The other boy waves at him as he leaves, and Seungwoo watches all the way until Seungyoun is out the door, eyes trailing after him. Wooseok gives him a critical once-over as he comes over, clearly pleased. “So, your type, right?” His friend gives him an overly hard friendly jab with his elbow, and Seungwoo groans as he feels his ribs protest. “I knew you’d like him.”

Wooseok’s tone is gleeful, and Seungwoo tries not to give his friend the satisfaction of being right, grumbling. “You know nothing.”

It isn’t until two weeks or so later that Wooseok messages him, text filled to the brim with exclamation points and emphasis. The second package has arrived, and Wooseok is anxious to finish up photography of all the products, hoping to open the online store in a few short weeks, the entire framework of their site already built. Seungwoo gives out his availability, thankful that he’s just finished an exam in one of his classes, an upcoming project due in another course that is three-quarters of the way done also. An hour or two later, and Wooseok texts him a time and a place for Sunday afternoon.

Three hours later, and Seungwoo ignores the sound of his phone pinging him with texts, figuring that it’s just Wooseok, giving him more updates. Or ribbing him about seeing Seungyoun again, having spent time earlier teasing him about it, which Seungwoo had promptly ignored. So it isn’t until past midnight that Seungwoo checks his phone, finally satisfied with the progress he’s made on his project.

The texts are not from Wooseok.

And Seungwoo nearly drops his phone in surprised excitement when he sees Seungyoun’s name peering up at him, an unexpected treat. Seungwoo had tried multiple times since their first meeting to reach out to Seungyoun but had chickened out each time, more than once forlornly staring at his phone, once or twice in public to which Wooseok had laughed at him. (What are you so scared of? Just text him.) It’s not like Seungwoo doesn’t _want_ to, in fact, he wants to so badly that maybe it makes him a bit nauseous with nerves after even _thinking_ about it for too long. But all in all, there’s just the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Seungyoun would have texted him first if he had any interest whatsoever.

So sue him, he takes about ten minutes working himself up into reading the text.

It’s not _bad_ per se.

But Seungwoo does feel a bit of the excitement deflate out of him when he realizes the text is more coworker formality than anything personal, or rather even less than coworker as Wooseok paying the both of them in compliments. (It was great working with you last time! Wooseok said we’ll be working together again on Sunday, so I guess I’ll see you then!) His first instinct is to tell Wooseok, only half-expecting an answer. A Friday night usually means Wooseok is up, probably gaming, especially as it isn’t absurdly late, but his friend had also mentioned he was tired earlier, the other boy perhaps falling asleep early.

It takes Seungwoo less than a minute to get a response after sending a screenshot of Seungyoun’s message. (Along with ‘what do you think this means’?)

**Kim Wooseok**  
Mm.

**Han Seungwoo**  
You were supposed to be helpful. 

Seungwoo waits patiently for the three little dots to subside, but no message comes even after they disappear, and he waits another minute or so before throwing himself onto his bed and groaning into his pillow.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Wooseok?  
Thoughts?

Another few minutes pass.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Hello?

Seungwoo swears when he hears the sound of his text notifications going off, blinking blearily and noting the time. Almost 1am. And he must have dozed off while waiting, his bed too comfy to ignore, especially from his tired body that had spent the good part of the last six hours hunched over at his desk.

**Kim Wooseok**  
I was finishing my game.  
It doesn’t really seem like much.  
He’s just being nice.  
Did you respond?

Seungwoo stares down at his phone. No, no he hadn’t. A few more moments of contemplation plague him before he resorts back to consulting Wooseok to make his decisions.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Is it too late to respond now? 

**Kim Wooseok**  
I mean, you can respond whenever.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Unhelpful.  
Remind me never to ask your advice again.

**Kim Wooseok**  
You say that.  
But you’ll change your mind tomorrow.

Seungwoo supposes that’s fair. A few more minutes of chewing his lower lip in indecision, and Seungwoo decides that he has nothing to lose, and it likely doesn’t matter anyways so he shoots off a quick response (Hey! It was great working with you too. Can’t wait for Sunday!). When he comes back from brushing his teeth, Seungwoo has a message. A few messages.

**Cho Seungyoun**  
It was fun having you take pictures of me.  
Even though I was in pajamas.  
The pictures came out nice.  
I’m in bed in my pajamas now.  
Wonder if you’d want to take pictures of me.  
Fuck, shit.  
I didn’t mean that.  
I’m a bit drunk.  
Good night.

Seungwoo can’t help but stare at the winking face emoji that comes before the emphatic ‘fuck, shit’. And he leaves Seungyoun on read purely out of self-preservation, not knowing what to say, and not trusting his sleep-fogged mind to respond well. It keeps him awake for far longer than it should, and he’s still thinking about Seungyoun in his pajamas, in his bed, when he wakes up and sees the new message notification.

**Cho Seungyoun**  
I’m so, so sorry.  
Forget everything I said.

Seungwoo really wishes he could.

Seungwoo spends the entirety of Saturday stressing over what to do when he sees Seungyoun again the next day and pouring out his concerns to Wooseok. Turns out his friend is the worst confidante and just ends up looking at him dispassionately throughout the entire conversation, casually eating gummy bears as he talks. (Just ask him out already. What? I can’t do that. Why not? I just can’t, okay. This really seems like a non-problem type of problem.) As it turns out, he has nothing to worry about at all, the easy relaxed nature in which Seungyoun breezes on to their photoshoot set, coffee in hand makes it seem as if Seungwoo is officially off the hook.

“Hey, Seungwoo. Wooseok.” Seungyoun winces slightly as he takes off his sunglasses, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the lights. “I feel kinda shit.”

“You _look_ kinda shit.” Wooseok snaps back, not one to hold back punches. “What did you do? Not sleep all night or something?” Seungwoo has to stifle a laugh as Wooseok stretches himself up to his full height, then to his tiptoes for a bit of added length, jabbing his finger in the general vicinity of Seungyoun’s face, the taller boy looking visibly alarmed at the small albeit very real threat of Wooseok. “Look at your _eyebags_. Nothing a little makeup won’t fix, but-“ Wooseok groans. “You knew we were shooting today. What were you even doing?”

Seungyoun gives the two of them a sheepish look. “Playing games?”

Wooseok punches Seungyoun in the upper arm, glaring, to which the other boy responds with mock-hurt on his face. “You shouldn’t stay up so late playing games.”

“You’re one to talk.” The words slip out before Seungwoo can stop them, his mouth moving faster than his head, and Wooseok turns back to him with a betrayed look on his face. “I’m not the one we’re taking pictures of, and hey-“ Wooseok splutters, not missing the delighted look that dawns on Seungyoun’s face. “-you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Wooseok gives them both a final glare before stalking away, calling over his shoulder. “Just get ready so we can start.”

Seungwoo almost jumps when Seungyoun slings an arm over his shoulders, wrapping him up in a tiny side-hug, breath warm against his ear, tone cheerful. “Thanks for covering my ass. Really thought Wooseok was going to murder me there. Looking forward to today, Mr. Photographer.” The other boy pats him on the upper back before walking away, leaving Seungwoo to gape after him, tactfully trying not to stare at Seungyoun’s ass.

Half an hour into their photoshoot, and Wooseok is still on the warpath though luckily it doesn’t deter any of their work at all, Seungyoun pouting at Seungwoo playfully from behind the camera in between takes as Wooseok’s tone continues to be frosty as he directs. It makes Seungwoo laugh, unfortunately causing his hands to be a tad unstable as he holds the camera, his shoulders shaking with laughter as Seungyoun makes faces at him whenever Wooseok’s back is turned. But he quickly gets himself back into his comfort zone, slipping into the place he hovers when he’s really focused on getting the right type of shot. It’s a liberating experience, having everything else in the background fade away as he works, and Seungwoo even manages to tune out Wooseok.

It’s in the middle of shooting Seungyoun, posing on top of the bed again, lounging on his side with an open book in front of him that he’s pretending to read, that Seungwoo even registers Wooseok is there next to him again. (A book? Is anyone really going to believe that he’s sitting in bed reading? It doesn’t matter. As long as it looks aesthetically pleasing.)

“How about you unbutton the top Seungyoun?” Wooseok calls out. “Make it look natural.”

Seungwoo stills as Seungyoun does what Wooseok asks, blinking rapidly through his camera lens, trying to get the other boy back in focus, his gaze sliding downwards along with Seungyoun’s hands, fingers nimbly maneuvering the grey buttons from their proper holes. Collarbones, chest, toned and nipples dark against his porcelain skin, the V getting deeper as Seungyoun continues unbuttoning, the tasteful way his abdominal muscles dip in, down to his belly button, framed to the side with his tattoo splayed over his skin. Seungwoo feels the back of his neck growing warm, and he hopes that he isn’t growing visibly red, knowing that Wooseok will not miss the opportunity to needle him about it later.

Seungyoun repositions himself on the bed, and Seungwoo can hear Wooseok tsk-ing next to him, the shorter boy impatiently walking up to Seungyoun to rearrange him to his liking. “There, this looks better.” Seungwoo is caught in Wooseok’s line of sight as his friend turns around to come back, the devilish spark lighting up his eyes. And Seungwoo curses himself inwardly for being obvious, the warmth in his cheeks increasing.

“Great! Act sexy.” Seungyoun tries not to laugh when Wooseok yells it aloud, with all the enthusiasm of a college professor trying to interest their lecture hall in quantum mechanics, and Seungwoo finds the offbeat awkwardness quite fetching and a tad funny as Seungyoun struggles to find his sexy alter ego self.

That is, until Seungwoo realizes that Seungyoun does in fact have that ‘well, maybe we should have sex’ look down pat. It doesn’t help that the other boy’s choice of pajamas this time around is sleek dark grey and silken, the material clinging to his body much more than some of the other options previously, hugging his hips when he lies on his side, sliding up as he draws up his knees, his ankles slipping into view. And it’s not that Seungyoun hadn’t stared at him with an intensity before, the other boy wholly demonstrating his repertoire for model-esque eye-piercing looks the last time they had met, but Seungwoo feels something even more magnetic today. And he really hopes that he’s not imagining the almost seductive looks that Seungyoun is giving him through the camera, a playful curl in his lips.

He is.

He isn’t.

Maybe he is.

Seungwoo is still straddling the proverbial fence so to speak when Wooseok’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. “Can we get a few pictures from above?” His friend looks rather serious about the thought, clearly keen on the idea, and Seungwoo rapidly agrees without much thought, the only thing on his mind being another added angle to capture Seungyoun in.

He should have known Wooseok would be up to no good.

Seungwoo finds him standing atop a chair that Wooseok procures from seemingly out of nowhere to give him the added height to take a truly panned out shot from above of Seungyoun on the bed. He needs to hold his breath. There’s really no other way to describe Seungyoun besides _sensual_. And Seungwoo is half-torn, needing to really concentrateas he works and forcing himself to not get distracted by the sultry looks Seungyoun is aiming upwards at him under half-lidded eyes. Seungwoo can almost imagine that Seungyoun is getting ready, sprawling on top of the bed waiting for his lover to come and find him, and he nervously gulps as he works, finding that his throat has gone dry.

It takes Seungwoo a few more tries than normal to attain the shots he wants, but he does, and clicking through quickly, he is mostly satisfied. “Could we get a few closeups?”

Wooseok taps the side of his leg as he asks, the other boy looking shorter than usual from where Seungwoo is on the chair. “Yeah, sure. But can you get me my other camera?” He hands his camera down for Wooseok to accept, his friend nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

Seungwoo isn’t quite sure what happens, perhaps Wooseok turns too fast or brushes up against him wrong, but suddenly Seungwoo finds himself falling on to the bed, the feeling of Wooseok’s arm making his knees fold, and in his panic, all he sees is Seungyoun’s surprised face before closing his eyes and landing with a thump, a grunt from the other boy. Seungwoo groans, opening his eyes to see Seungyoun grinning at him, the feeling of the other boy underneath him, his legs entangled with the other boy’s, hips flush up against each other. It takes Seungwoo’s brain a few seconds to catch up and remember that Seungyoun had unbuttoned the entire top of his pajamas, and the embarrassment kicks in, Seungwoo pushing himself with his palms to get off the bed (and Seungyoun) as quickly as possible.

“I am so, so, so s-sorry.” The words come out as a stuttered babble, and Seungwoo averts his gaze, attempting to look everywhere but at Seungyoun as the other boy only laughs in return. “That was an accident and completely unprofessional.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Seungyoun chuckles again. “It wasn’t your fault, and no harm done.” Seungyoun grins at him again. “And I didn’t mind anyways.”

Before Seungwoo can even think about how to formulate a response, he hears Wooseok by his side. “Hey, are you okay?” His friend looks at him with a worried expression, any trace of previous ire with him gone. “That was a bit of a high fall, Seungwoo.” Seungwoo lifts his arms and moves his legs just to be sure. “Yeah, I don’t think I hurt anything.”

“That’s good.” Wooseok still looks a bit concerned, and Seungwoo works hard to shoo it away. “Do you still want me to try to get some close-up shots?” Wooseok shakes his head, the furrow in his brow still there, still looking unconvinced. “No, I think that was enough unwanted excitement for today. Let’s keep both your feet on the ground for the rest.”

Seungyoun scurries away to change into the next outfit, and Wooseok gives him another poke in the arm, squinting at him. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, for the fifth time, I’m fine.” Seungwoo shakes his head. “Don’t worry.”

“In that case-“ Wooseok’s expression changes in a heartbeat to one of mirth, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Seungwoo. “-how did it feel to be on top of Seungyoun?”

“Shut up, Wooseok.”

He’s so busy warding off Wooseok’s teasing that he nearly doesn’t realize Seungyoun has returned in his new set of pajamas until the other boy is in front of them. All he hears is Seungyoun’s voice, a low whine of exasperation. “Wooseok, really?”

Seungwoo does not succeed in holding in his laughter.

Seungyoun is standing there in bright bubble-gum pink pajamas edged with white at the collar and cuffs of his sleeves and pants legs, white dotted specks patterned on the pink throughout. And if Seungwoo doesn’t think it could look any more ridiculous, he is proven wrong, taking a moment to realize the top for the pajamas is partially cropped, the hem ending about a hands-width above the other boy’s belly button.

Seungyoun, needless to say, is not the happiest.

“Who even designed this, Kim Wooseok?” The other boy grumbles, casting the two of them a look of despair, Wooseok blatantly doubled over in laughter, mindlessly trying to pull down the hem of the top that refuses to budge any further. “Who the hell would sleep in pajamas that look like these? I swear, if this is some weird joke-” Seungyoun frowns.

Wooseok finally catches his breath long enough to respond without choking on his words, and Seungwoo snorts when he sees that his friend has actually started tearing up out of laughter. “No, it’s not a joke. It’s not as uncommon as you think. They’re just mostly worn by women.”

The pout on Seungyoun’s face is rather endearing, Seungwoo decides.

“Then why am I wearing them?”

“Because I couldn’t get anyone else.”

“That makes it sound like I was your last option.”

“Correction, you were my _only_ option.”

Seungwoo suppresses the urge to laugh again when Seungyoun turns to him, eyes pleading for a sympathy, keeping a straight face for the most part. “Any way you can get me out of this, Mr. Photographer?” Seungyoun’s tone drops into a low whine that Seungwoo hates to admit makes his cock twitch. “No can do, Wooseok is the boss. I just do what he tells me to.” He gives Seungyoun a mock serious look. The other boy gives him a put-out look, and Seungwoo adds on. “Besides, I think it’s sort of cute.”

(And more, perhaps.)

A quirked eyebrow, a relenting tone. “Well, if Mr. Photographer thinks it’s cute-“

Wooseok interjects, outright pushing Seungyoun towards the set to get started. “Seungwoo is correct. I _am_ the boss, and you’re lucky I didn’t tell the stylist to put your hair up in little pigtails to boot. Don’t forget I’m the only reason that you didn’t fail ‘Intro to Industrial Pattern Making’ last semester. Now get your ass back on to the bed, so we can finish this photoshoot.”

Seungwoo smiles as Seungyoun throws him a wink from over his shoulder. “Okay, whatever you say Wooseok. You’re the _boss_.”

“I really don’t appreciate the sass.”

Seungyoun spends the entire time winking at him and biting his lower lip, and Seungwoo thinks that pink has never looked so great and maybe he’s crazy for thinking that even this Seungyoun is unfalteringly attractive.

Seungwoo stares at the box that he’s just dragged into his apartment, small, unassuming, if not for the fact that it is labeled with a note from Wooseok, a scribbled two sentences along with Wooseok’s name in barely legible scrawl. (Thanks for helping out! Enjoy!) He ignores the box in favor of dinner, and it isn’t until after eating that he decides to address the problem.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Soooo  
What’s in the box? 

**Kim Wooseok**  
A thank you gift.  
Open it to find out!

**Han Seungwoo**  
Can you promise me something?

**Kim Wooseok**  
Hm?  
What’s up?

**Han Seungwoo**  
There’s nothing in the box that would hurt me right? 

**Kim Wooseok**  
Asshole.  
Never getting you a present again.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Okay, just making sure. 

It still takes him a further hour of indecisiveness before Seungwoo decides to open the box, grabbing a pair of scissors from off his desk to get the packing tape off. He should have known. Seungwoo takes out both individually wrapped packages, the outfits tied up nicely with some thick pink ribbon, criss-crossing over the top. Pajamas, courtesy of Wooseok, one the grey silken set, the other dark blue with the red and yellow stripes. Which makes him immediately think of Seungyoun and last weekend.

Since then, the two of them have texted back and forth a bit, mostly with how each other’s day is going, Seungyoun once sending him a secret selfie of him and Wooseok in class, the shorter boy with his head on the table, clearly asleep. And Seungwoo’s gotten used to seeing the so-awful-they-are-sort-of-funny puns that Seungyoun likes to send him. In return, Seungwoo sends Seungyoun pictures of his photography and other art projects in various states of finish. And embarrassingly enough, food pics, Seungwoo having made it his mission to whittle down the list of recommended food places his friends have given him over the last year.

His hands skim over the clothes admiringly, and Seungwoo concedes that Wooseok has succeeded in creating a high quality product, both sets of pajamas very soft to the touch, the silken one just a touch smoother.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Thank you for not sending me something ridiculous.  
I’m going to go through the pictures tonight.  
Have them for you by tomorrow. 

**Kim Wooseok**  
First off, hurt at the false accusations.  
Second, you should try them on.  
Let me know if you like them.

It couldn’t hurt.

An hour later, and Seungwoo is showered, hair still slightly damp, teeth brushed, and changed into the grey set of pajamas, the silk smooth and light against his skin, Wooseok thankfully remembering his size, a fairly comfortable fit. He groans, dragging his laptop into bed before pulling up his covers, the number of pictures still raw and unsorted and unedited in the folder marked ‘Wooseok’s Store’ a bit daunting. But it’s only 9pm, and he doesn’t have to be anywhere early tomorrow, his only class in the afternoon. Plenty of time to finish editing in order to send the final copies to Wooseok before the night is over.

The pictures are good, barely any that are bad enough to be thrown out, and Seungwoo has a hard time narrowing them down, the difference between each take from individual outfit sets barely there. And Seungwoo notices again just how photogenic the other boy is, Seungyoun’s eyes piercing, gaze reaching out to capture the viewer thoroughly. It’s relatively simple work, just time-consuming, and it isn’t long before Seungwoo gets lost in the hum of his tasks.

And everything is going well until he gets to the pictures of Seungyoun in the grey silken pajamas, the reminder of falling on top of Seungyoun fresh in his mind, the feeling of the other boy beneath him. Click, click. The shots taken from above. Seungyoun looks enticing with his top thrown open with abandon, legs bent slightly, one arm pulled over and above his head, crooked at the elbow, wide bedroom eyes, lips upturned mischievously at one corner. Seungwoo feels the arousal stir in his lower body as he remembers the way Seungyoun had stared, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, Seungwoo is all too aware that he’s wearing the _same_ pajamas that Seungyoun is wearing in the pictures, the grey silk rubbing up against his skin, and he wonders if Seungyoun had felt the same sensation while wearing them. Then he’s thinking about not the silk, but how Seungyoun himself would feel, chest warm and solid against his palms, Seungyoun’s thighs soft against the grip of his fingers, the tight warmth of being inside the other boy. God. The harsh pant escapes his lips, and Seungwoo moans lightly as he feels himself growing hard, tenting in his boxers, eyes raking over the pictures of Seungyoun on his laptop screen.

There’s even one of Seungyoun biting his lower lip, teeth showing slightly.

Seungwoo hisses as he sneaks his hand down past his waistband, fingers wrapping around his shaft, groaning at the drag as he fists it, quickly pulling at his pajama bottoms down so he can free his cock, already almost fully hard. There’s a brief flitting embarrassment, but the coiling arousal in his groin overrides any reservations he has about his inability to resist the other boy, that even Seungyoun’s pictures have such a damning effect on him. And Seungwoo closes his eyes, able to imagine Seungyoun perfectly, the long legs spread over the bed, his hands hooking into his pajamas in the instant before he pulls them down, the detailed gun tattooed to follow the curve of his hip drifting downwards towards his cock, the other boy’s dusky nipples, the hollow at the base of Seungyoun’s throat.

Seungwoo hisses as he brushes his thumb over the head of his cock, precum already beading at the tip, sensitive as he smears it. God. He wonders how Seungyoun would feel on his fingertips, whether the other boy would tremble underneath him as Seungwoo works his fingers into him. Seungwoo swears as he bites down on his lip too hard thinking about it, about Seungyoun writhing beneath him, the way the other boy’s tattoos would look as he cants his hips upwards, numbers on his arms rolling as Seungyoun’s biceps flex as he scratches grooves down Seungwoo’s back. He’s always had a weakness for boys with tattoos. And he’s really aching now, picturing the way Seungyoun’s mouth would fall open in mewled pants as he pushes into the other boy.

The wanting tightens even more as he thinks about shoving his fingers into Seungyoun’s exquisite mouth, perhaps to shut him up. (Seungyoun seems like he’d be a tease in bed, Seungwoo decides.) Seungwoo groans, close now, his hand working frantically to bring on his impending orgasm, the feeling of needing to finish building. And Seungyoun’s eyes, he pictures them staring up at him, the feeling of Seungyoun’s mouth around his cock, and slowly filling the other boy’s mouth as he’s on his knees.

It’s thinking about the sounds Seungyoun would make that does him in.

He finishes in his hand, too late to grab a tissue, the huge breath he had been holding in coming out in a long sigh. Even with his best efforts, there are casualties, and Seungwoo sighs as he sees the darkened spots over the grey silk, not managing to catch everything. Into the laundry hamper the pajamas go, a bit of a waste, and Seungwoo contemplates changing into the second pair of pajamas that Wooseok had gifted. But just the thought brings Seungyoun’s face swimming into his mind again, and Seungwoo groans, changing instead into his regular pair of pajamas to push Seungyoun out of his head.

Seungwoo wakes up in the morning, his neck sore from being in an odd position, having fallen asleep in bed accidentally after masturbating, his laptop still on, the folder of pictures still opened, only three or four more sets unedited. There’s one new notification on his phone.

**Kim Wooseok**  
Did you like the pajamas?

Seungwoo promptly ignores the text in favor of going back to sleep.

**Cho Seungyoun**  
Did you see the website?  
Pics look great, Mr. Photographer.

Seungwoo pauses what he’s doing, the sound of his phone distracting him from the notes he’s taking for a class, another exam coming up soon. No, he hasn’t seen the website, but Wooseok had promised to send him the link. And lo and behold, one unread email. One to the shop website and another to their newly minted Instagram account. Both splashed with pictures of Seungyoun modelling all their outfits. Seungyoun is right. The pictures _do_ look great, and the site does also, whoever Wooseok had picked to do the design giving the site enough color to pop but holding enough so that everything looks minimalist and clean cut.

**Han Seungwoo**  
It looks amazing!!  
Wooseok’s probably excited. 

**Cho Seungyoun**  
Yeah, he is.  
He sent me a block of emojis earlier.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Haha, I bet.  
Well, congrats Seungyoun. 

**Cho Seungyoun**  
???

Seungwoo takes a deep breath, thumb wavering, hesitating a bit before making up his mind and hitting send.

**Han Seungwoo**  
You’re so hot and good-looking.  
You might as well just drop out now and become a model. 

He stares with dread at the three dots, Seungyoun formulating a response, fingers itching to send the laughing emoji and brush it off as a joke. Dots disappear. Now back again. Then gone, and back. A minute passes. And Seungwoo’s about to take it all back when a notification from Wooseok pops up. A group chat titled ‘Free Labor’.

**Kim Wooseok**  
Up for a party to celebrate launch?  
Tomorrow night?  
Everyone will be there, so you better say yes.

**Cho Seungyoun**  
I’m down for that.  
Just say when and where.

**Han Seungwoo**  
Of course.  
I’ll be there. 

Seungwoo sighs as no more messages come.

He nearly forgets about the gathering, ironically. Not that he hadn’t been thinking about it nonstop for the past day and a half, the disappointment of no further messages from Seungyoun after his meager albeit awkward attempt at flirting. Seungwoo had even taken to checking his phone every hour or so to no avail. But he wakes up to the sound of his phone going off, the vibrating loud against the hard surface of his bedside table, blinking blearily as his eyes adjust, the sky dark now after accidentally falling asleep in a nap on his bed, the lights of his room still on. Seungwoo barely registers the name of his friend before picking up, fingers fumbling to unlock his phone.

“Yeah?” He coughs, trying to clear the sleepiness from his voice. “What’s up, Wooseok?”

Wooseok’s voice is very loud in his ear.

“Are you coming or not?”

“Coming to what?” And Seungwoo swears when he looks down, finally realizing the time, the number staring up at him, already almost an hour past the time Wooseok had specified yesterday in their group chat. “Shit. Sorry, Wooseok. Lost track of time.”

“What are you waiting for?” Wooseok stretches out the last word for a few punctuated seconds, followed by a few giggles. “Everyone else is here already.” There’s another loud laugh and an echoing shriek. “You’re the last one left, and everyone is wondering if you’re coming at all.”

“Wooseok, are you okay?” Seungwoo replies, concerned, the laughing in the background continuing accompanied by another yell. “Are you drunk? Do you need help?”

“Yes, I’m okay. Yes, to being drunk. But no, to needing help.” Wooseok giggles again into the phone. “I’m just in the bathroom, and it’s just a bit loud outside.”

Seungwoo glances down again at the time. “You know, Wooseok. Maybe it’s too late for me to come out and celebrate with everyone. Haven’t you been there for at least an hour already?”

“Yes!” He laughs at Wooseok’s overly enthusiastic tone, but then his friend’s voice drops down lower into a sly tone, prodding. “But you should still come. There’s someone here who’s waiting for you to show up.”

“Hmm?” Seungwoo gets up off his bed, heading out of his room towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. “Who?”

“Seungyoun, duh.” Wooseok laughs again, high-pitched and loud, and Seungwoo shakes his head in amusement, his friend always one to get silly when drunk. “I don’t think so, Wooseok. I doubt Seungyoun is interested in me.” He replies ruefully, thinking of the text gone unanswered from yesterday. “In fact, at this point, I wonder if he’s more into you. At least he responds to you.” Seungwoo tries to keep the somewhat bitter note out of his voice.

“What are you talking about?” There’s a loud bang, and Wooseok swears before he responds. “Sorry, just dropped my phone. And Seungyoun definitely is into you. He has unfortunately explicitly expressed to me how he’d like you to dick him down, so to speak. Really not the most fun conversation.”

“First off, ew. Are you still in the bathroom? Did you drop it on the bathroom floor?” Seungwoo pauses. “And second, what did you just say?”

“That he wants your dick? Cock? Penis? I don’t know what you’re not understanding, but I’ve run out of different ways to say dick, so-“

“Phallus?” Another boy’s voice comes through the phone, one that Seungwoo doesn’t recognize, questioning.

“Mmm, yeah, I guess that’s also true, but I don’t think anyone _uses_ phallus-“

Seungwoo interrupts, the semblance of panic in his voice. “Wait, Wooseok, am I on _speakerphone_?”

“Yes, but don’t worry, it’s just Yohan.” There’s another round of laughing from Wooseok, and then the sound of the other boy speaking up. “Hi, Seungwoo. Nice to meet you. Or at least, hear you.”

“Yohan? The, uhh, dorm room guy? What’s he doing there?” Seungwoo vaguely feels the concern about Wooseok’s current state of mind start to creep in, hoping that this boy Yohan doesn’t know they spent an afternoon conducting a photoshoot in his room.

“Oh, I forgot. You two haven’t been properly introduced yet.” Wooseok chirps cheerfully. “Yohan’s my boyfriend.”

“Wait, what?” Seungwoo nearly drops the glass of water he’s holding. “Since when? Actually, scratch that. Why didn’t you say anything about Seungyoun being into me?”

“Since about two months ago? Oh, and I thought you two had already started hooking up after that second photoshoot. I mean, you were on top of him on the bed once already. I just assumed.” And Seungwoo groans as he suddenly hears the sound of sloppy kisses. “Anyways, get over here. Your destiny is waiting. And I’m going to hang up now-“ The sound of more kissing and heavy breathing from Wooseok. “-because I’m about to be a bit preoccupied.”

“I really didn’t need to know you two are about to fuck in the bathroom, Wooseok.” Seungwoo shoots back, only to realize a moment later that Wooseok has already hung up.

Wooseok accosts him the instant he walks into the bar, throwing his arms around him in a hug and a squeal, Seungwoo rolling his eyes at his drunken friend. “You came!!”

“Yes, of course I came.” Seungwoo responds amusedly, eyeing the boy that trails slightly behind Wooseok. “It’s a celebration to support you so of course I had to be here.”

“Yeah, and you want that ass.” Wooseok says slightly too loudly for Seungwoo’s comfort, feeling his cheeks starting to heat, and the other boy (who Seungwoo can only assume is Yohan aka The Boyfriend) taps Wooseok over the head lightly. “Calm down, Wooseok. Or else the whole bar is going to hear you.” The boy sticks out his hand for Seungwoo with a slight smile. “Hi, I’m Yohan. This one’s-“ Wooseok pouts up at Yohan. “-boyfriend. You must be Seungwoo. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Seungwoo reciprocates the handshake, giving Wooseok a look. “Well, hopefully all good things? Though if everything you’ve heard is from Wooseok, then probably not.”

“Hey!”

Yohan only chuckles in response, grinning back at Seungwoo. “Don’t worry. I only believed the good things.” Seungwoo laughs as Wooseok protests, wiggling to escape as Yohan wraps him up in a backhug. “Well, don’t let us stop you. Seungyoun’s around here somewhere, probably drunk moping and thinking that you’re not coming. Thanks for showing up though.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Wooseok shoots him a glittery grateful smile. “Couldn’t have done it without you. And I’ll treat you to dinner or something next week since I couldn’t pay you top photographer rates.”

Seungwoo makes his way further into the bar, brushing past the happy couple, eyes searching the room for Seungyoun. He finds the other boy tucked away towards the back of the bar, perched on the edge of a barstool, nursing a lone drink in front of him, and it makes Seungwoo’s lips upturn into a smile somewhat at how accurate Yohan’s description had been, Seungyoun indeed looking a tad mopey, his chin resting over his hands on top of the counter. The other boy seems immersed in his thoughts, not noticing Seungwoo approaching.

He pulls up short, tapping Seungyoun on the shoulder. “Hey, Seungyoun.”

Oh god.

Seungyoun nearly topples off the stool with how quickly he whips his body around, and Seungwoo has to steady the other boy, hands catching at Seungyoun’s waist.

“I thought you weren’t going to come.” Seungyoun’s face is set in a pout, eyes widened, nose scrunched up making his cheekbones even more defined, and then the other boy’s brow furrows, eyes flashing accusatorily. “Wait, why are you here?”

“Seungyoun, I just fell asleep.” Seungwoo grabs the barstool next to the other boy. “It was an accident. I fully intended on coming.”

“Oh.” All the annoyance seems to deflate out of Seungyoun all at once, the tension dropping out of the other boy’s shoulders.

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow at Seungyoun, voice teasing. “Especially after Wooseok told me you want to- you know-“ He half chokes on his last few words, not able to bring himself to say it outright, holding on to far more embarrassment than Wooseok in his inebriated state. And he watches as Seungyoun’s eyes grow wide as he realizes, his cheeks already flushed from alcohol growing even more heated. “Oh.” Seungyoun coughs lightly. “Uhh- Wooseok told you…about that?”

“Yup.” Seungwoo grabs the drink in front of Seungyoun, the other boy making a noise of half-protest, taking a sip of the amber-colored liquid, block of ice half-melted, an Old Fashioned. Mm, not bad. “Or enough anyways.” A pause, the curiosity pricking him. “But I want to know. Why didn’t you respond to my text yesterday?”

If possible, Seungyoun grows more red. “Well, I wasn’t really sure if you were serious. Like, flirting, I mean.” Seungyoun runs his hand through his hair, giving Seungwoo a sheepish look as he does, ducking his head slightly, the faintest hint of a smile. “And I had already stuck my foot in my mouth, you know, that other t-time-“ Seungyoun cuts off in a mumbled stutter.

(Plop, Seungwoo’s heart thuds in his chest.)

“So I didn’t want to say anything weird that would make seeing you today awkward.” Seungyoun sticks out his tongue slightly, tilting his head to the side in an expressive apology. “Forgive me?”

Seungwoo smiles back, Seungyoun giving him a surprised look as he flicks him lightly on the forehead, mouth falling open into a little ‘o’. “Only if you buy me a drink first.” And he laughs as Seungyoun scrambles to get the bartender’s attention, hand waving in the air.

An hour later, and Seungwoo is tipsy, finally having caught up to Seungyoun in number of drinks, only a few deep thankfully, Wooseok coming around to make a celebratory toast for their little party, Seungwoo’s amusement as Yohan had stood next to him calling for a speech. (You two are cute together, cooing. Shut up, Seungwoo.) And thankfully, Seungyoun has loosened up somewhat following his lead, the other boy growing more touchy with each passing moment, Seungwoo working hard to ignore Seungyoun’s hand against his knee, slowly traveling up the inside of his thigh, fingers languidly stroking, pressure firm enough to feel through his jeans. “Mmm, but I’m really glad you came.”

Seungyoun’s eyes are dark and pooling under the dim lighting of the bar, and Seungwoo is reminded of how good Seungyoun had looked framed on the bed during their photoshoot. His voice is low and yearning as he responds, a low whisper that only Seungyoun can hear. “I’m glad I came too.”

And then Seungyoun is slipping off his seat, Seungwoo groaning as the other boy’s leg comes in between his, Seungyoun sliding into his lap, sitting over one of his thighs, and Seungwoo’s hands wrap themselves around the other boy’s waist, hands bracing against Seungyoun’s lower back to balance him. He groans as Seungyoun moves his face closer, eyes questioning, lips hesitant, and there is just the smallest murmur.

(May I?)

Seungwoo responds by kissing him, lips moving gently over Seungyoun’s at first before deepening the kiss, one hand coming up to rest upon the back of Seungyoun’s neck, thumb stroking over the other boy’s jaw, tilting his head. Seungyoun makes a noise, Seungwoo faintly aware that the other boy is grinding down against his thigh, and he swipes his tongue over Seungyoun’s lower lip, gently catching it between his teeth in, the other boy readily parting his lips so he can gain access.

Seungyoun moans into his mouth as Seungwoo licks his way in, tongue slow and dragging along Seungyoun’s, laughing lightly as their teeth accidentally click against each other. The kiss is a bit sloppy, mismatched, Seungyoun attempting to balance properly in his lap, nose nudging into Seungwoo’s own, but even so, Seungwoo can already feel the arousal running through his body, his somewhat tight jeans growing uncomfortable.

“Get a room you two.” Wooseok’s voice breaks their moment, and Seungwoo separates from Seungyoun’s face, pleased to see the other boy looking slightly dazed, lips kiss-bitten red. “No one wants to see you two getting it on in public.”

Seungyoun recovers much faster than Seungwoo, retorting. “You’re one to talk. No one spends nearly forty minutes in the bathroom, Wooseok.”

Yohan seems nonplussed, giving Seungyoun a high-five over Wooseok’s head, the shorter boy left spluttering in denial. “Mmm.” Seungyoun lets out a squeak as Seungwoo tightens his grip around his waist, nuzzling a few kisses into the crook of the other boy’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind taking that advice though.” He pauses his attempt in making his way down past Seungyoun’s collarbones to make sure, tone inquiring. “That is, if you’re actually interested in coming over.”

“Is coming over your euphemism for having sex?” Seungyoun’s tone is light, teasing, and Seungwoo groans as he feels the other boy shift in his lap, an unmistakable hardness in Seungyoun’s pants against his inner thigh. “Because if so, then the answer is yes.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” A pause. “I guess you need to come over to find out.”

Yohan laughs as Wooseok makes fake gagging noises, and Seungwoo looks on amusedly as Seungyoun glares at the other boy. “Should we take our leave now?” Seungwoo squeezes Seungyoun’s arm. “Or do you want to argue with Wooseok first?” Seungwoo laughs as Seungyoun’s mouth quirks into a sly smile. “Nah, we can leave. Pretty sure Wooseok would rather Yohan rail him again in the bathroom than argue with me anyways.” And with that, Seungyoun slides off his lap and starts walking briskly away towards the entrance, leaving Seungwoo to follow behind, shouting out a quick apology at Wooseok along with final congratulations.

Seungyoun is waiting for him just outside the bar, and Seungwoo just shakes his head. (How was his face? Absolutely priceless.) They walk in silence, Seungyoun linking his arm with Seungwoo’s, the other boy following his lead after nodding his head after Seungwoo had asked whether Seungyoun walked. It’s a clear night, only the sliver of a moon hanging high in the sky, and Seungwoo finds himself sneaking glances at Seungyoun beside him as they walk, the moonlight basking the other boy in an almost ethereal glow.

And Seungwoo realizes as he unlocks the door to his apartment and pushes it open, Seungyoun taking off his shoes, that he would have tidied up a bit if he knew the other boy would be coming over, but it’s too late now. (Luckily, his apartment isn’t in terrible shape, his things ordinarily somewhat neat to begin with.) He follows awkwardly behind Seungyoun as the other boy walks further into his place, gaze roaming around the room interestedly, not sure about the proper etiquette, whether he should offer Seungyoun something to drink or just suggest they head to his bedroom immediately. So Seungwoo ends up hovering for a moment, shuffling his feet as Seungyoun glances around, before deciding to get him some water, filling up two glasses from his fridge. Seungyoun is studying the books in his bookcase when he gets back, the other boy accepting the glass of water with a small nod, eyes scanning the titles, a mix of photography books, some leftover textbooks from various classes, a few fiction titles.

“So you’re like a real photographer then.” Seungyoun straightens up from his crouch to look at him curiously. “I kinda thought Wooseok just pulled you from thin air randomly to help, like he did for me, I mean.”

“Uhh-“ Seungwoo can feel his face heating somewhat, the other boy looking at him with a frank intensity as if every part of him is focused on exactly what Seungwoo is about to say. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it’s a hobby, but I’ve done a few side gigs for people and gotten paid for them. If that’s what you mean.”

Seungyoun cracks into a smile. “No wonder the pics came out so well.”

There’s a long pause as Seungyoun takes a large gulp of water before turning his eyes upwards to look at Seungwoo from over the rim of the glass, tone teasing. “So, are you going to show me your bedroom, Mr. Photographer?” And Seungwoo flushes, the back of his neck definitely warm now, as he mumbles out a response. “Yeah, after you.” He sweeps out his arm in a leading gesture.

The other boy flops down on his bed immediately upon entering, a lazy lounging, arms and legs spread out to take up as much space as possible, and Seungwoo’s mind instantly flashes back to their photoshoots, the arousal trickling back into his system. He pauses, standing at the foot of the bed, not sure where to _sit_ as the other boy is taking up so much space. But in his moment of indecision, Seungyoun is suddenly up like a flash, striding over somewhere to the corner, hands reaching out. “You actually _bought_ these?”

And Seungwoo realizes with horror that Seungyoun is holding up the pair of grey silken pajamas, the ones from the photoshoot, the ones that are in his laundry hamper after he masturbated in them, a look of barely restrained glee on his face. “I mean, they were nice pajamas I guess, but you didn’t have to buy a pair.” Seungyoun lets out a laugh, cocking an eyebrow at him. “They looked so good on me, you couldn’t resist?”

“No-“ Seungwoo replies defensively, grabbing the clothes from Seungyoun’s grasp, putting them back in his laundry hamper. “-Wooseok gave me two pairs as a gift for helping.” He points to the top of his dresser. “I didn’t use the other pair yet.”

“Oh?” Seungwoo’s breath hitches as Seungyoun comes right up to him, close, and traces a circle with a finger over his chest. “And what did you think when wearing them? Nice? Did you think about me?” It goes straight to his cock, Seungyoun tilting his head up and to the side to look at him, lips pursed coquettishly, eyes dark. And the other boy backs up as he walks forward, until Seungyoun can’t go back any further, his legs hitting Seungwoo’s bed, and Seungwoo toys with the words on his tongue before letting them loose, mouth suddenly dry, words cracked and trailing off into a muted groan. “Yeah, I did think about you. Thought about you while wearing them and then jerked off too.”

There’s a lingering silence, and Seungwoo wonders if he’s somehow said the wrong thing, about to cover it up with a laugh, but Seungyoun utters an emphatic _fuck_ low and hard. “Fuck, that’s hot.” And Seungyoun’s hands are at his shirt, growling as his fingers work their way down his buttons in his attempt to strip Seungwoo of his clothes, hips angling up and pressing against his. Seungyoun is halfway done with his shirt when Seungwoo finally spurs himself into action, getting over his initial shock, hands grabbing at the hem of Seungyoun’s t-shirt in order to pull it over the other boy’s head. It doesn’t come off in one fluid motion, Seungyoun laughing as he’s trying to go down as Seungwoo is pulling up, but he lets Seungwoo have his way first, and then Seungwoo is staring at Seungyoun’s chest as the other boy finishes. “Shit.”

“Yeah?” Seungwoo can hear Seungyoun’s heavy breathing as he shrugs off his shirt, Seungyoun’s nimble fingers now at his belt. “Did you think about the pictures you took of me while you jacked off? Think about how I would look spread out on your bed looking up at you.” Seungwoo doesn’t know whether he wants to kiss the smirk off Seungyoun’s face or shove his cock in his mouth to shut him up. Or both. “I admit-“ Seungwoo lets out a little gasp as Seungyoun gets his pants down finally, the other boy’s hands around his cock, already half hard. “-I did have your pictures in front of me.”

(God, Seungwoo really wants to wipe the smirk off his face.)

“Oh? How was that?” Seungwoo groans as Seungyoun doesn’t break eye contact, forcing Seungwoo to back up slightly as he sinks down to his knees, tongue sticking out encouraging. “Did it get you off, thinking about taking pictures of me, Mr. Photographer?”

The teasing nickname makes the arousal tighten in his groin, feeling himself get hard in Seungyoun’s hands, pretty but small in size, barely large enough to cover the shaft of his cock even with both of them side by side. He hisses as Seungyoun flicks his tongue across the head of his cock, the other boy’s hands already wrapped around his length, fingers lightly stroking, thumbs rubbing at the underside. “Did you think about fucking me during our photoshoot? Did you get hard seeing me on the bed half naked staring at you?”

Seungwoo takes the other boy somewhat by surprise, his hands curling into Seungyoun’s hair, tugging to tilt his head, bringing Seungyoun’s mouth over his cock, hips pushing forward, Seungyoun’s mouth falling open to take him. And Seungwoo groans as the other boy doesn’t need further encouragement, whimpering as Seungwoo pulls on his hair to pull him forward, Seungyoun already working his mouth over Seungwoo’s cock, enthusiastic and wet, the sound of Seungyoun struggling to swallow as he sucks, loud. “God, you’re a bit of a brat, aren’t you?”

Seungyoun whines, and the vibration runs through him, Seungwoo snapping his hips forward reflexively, perhaps a bit too quickly, the sound of Seungyoun gagging on his cock reaching his ears. It only serves to spur on his arousal, along with Seungyoun’s nails digging into the skin at his hips, and Seungwoo only realizes that he may be tugging too when Seungyoun whimpers, nails raking. But the other boy doesn’t really need the added help either, Seungwoo staring down and watching as Seungyoun swallows him whole, his nose bumping up against Seungwoo’s body each time he does. And Seungwoo feels his desire deepening, the other boy’s mouth warm and hot, tongue dragging along his length in long broad strokes as Seungyoun blows him. He grunts, giving Seungyoun’s hair a tug to grab the other boy’s attention, voice gruff, tinged with embarrassment. “C-can I fuck your mouth?”

Seungwoo swears as Seungyoun grins at him, nodding his assent. “Mmm, so you like it like that?”

(He just wants to see Seungyoun’s face.)

“Brat.”

He doesn’t really believe that anything could be more enticing than Seungyoun readily dropping to his knees to blow him, but maybe Seungwoo was wrong. The ripple of arousal runs through him as Seungyoun stares up at him and opens his mouth wide, tongue dropping to accept Seungwoo already sliding the head of his cock into the other boy’s mouth, watching Seungyoun’s eyes darken with desire, pupils growing wide as Seungwoo pushes in slowly, Seungyoun’s jaw just slackening further to accommodate him. And Seungwoo shudders, hand moving downwards to cup Seungyoun’s cheek, fingers grazing along the other boy’s jawline, thumb stroking over his cheekbones. Seungyoun’s mouth is pliant, and Seungwoo has no trouble working up to a quicker pace, a low groan torn from the back of his throat as he sees Seungyoun’s eyes flutter closed, eyelashes dark against his skin.

This Seungyoun is pretty, softer than the Seungyoun he had taken pictures of, the sharpness of his modeling gaze replaced with an eager yearning to please.

Seungyoun whimpers when Seungwoo rocks into his mouth all the way until he can feel the back of the other boy’s throat, groaning when the whimper sends a thrum through his cock. “C-close.” Seungwoo utters another guttural groan as Seungyoun snaps back to attention at the plea, suddenly coming alive, head bobbing in an effort to bring Seungwoo over the edge. “Wait- no-“ Seungwoo pushes back against the other boy’s shoulders, his cock slipping out of Seungyoun’s mouth with a small _pop!_ and Seungyoun has the audacity to roll his eyes, pouting at him. “I want to make sure I get to fuck you.”

And Seungyoun winces slightly as he gets up, brushing at his knees, to which Seungwoo draws his eyebrows together with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Never better, at least you have carpet.” Seungyoun laughs, climbing on to his bed, wiggling his butt enticingly at Seungwoo as he does, and Seungwoo can’t resist, giving Seungyoun’s ass a loud smack with his hand. “Get your pants off, Seungyoun.”

“Ooo, the dirty talk.”

“You’re such a brat. Are you always like this?”

“Only with the people I like.” Seungyoung throws him an over-the-back-shoulder smile. “And with the people that like it.”

Seungwoo groans.

“Admit it, you kind of like it.”

“I’ll admit nothing.” Seungwoo digs around in the top drawer of his dresser for his lube and the half used box of condoms, tearing one off from the roll. “Here, open this?” He hands the lube to Seungyoun, who’s finally fully naked, legs long and spread out on his bed, half-siting propped up on Seungwoo’s pillows near the head of the bed, one hand languidly stroking at his cock, almost fully hard. Seungyoun pops open the cap, giving the container a slight shake before shooting him a teasing look. “This isn’t even half empty. When’s the last time you used it?”

“Not so long ago that I forgot what to do with it.” Seungyoun yelps as Seungwoo purposely pushes a finger between the other boy’s ass cheeks, brushing at Seungyoun’s hole. “And what are you waiting for?” Seungyoun looks at him questioningly. “Go on, brat. Get yourself ready for me.”

Seungwoo sticks out his tongue as Seungyoun’s lips curve into a sly smile before answering. “Mmm, Mr. Photographer likes to watch?”

“Mr. Photographer would like Mr. Model on his hands and knees.” Seungwoo jokes lightly, chuckling as Seungyoun happily obliges, quickly scrambling to get into position, legs splayed about a shoulders-width apart. “You’re really going to make me do it myself?” Seungyoun looks at him petulantly, and Seungwoo shakes his head, motioning for Seungyoun to give him his hand, squeezing a healthy amount on to the other boy’s fingertips, winking. “Yes, really.”

Seungyoun lets out a deep sigh, but acquiesces, and Seungwoo stands at the foot of the bed to fully enjoy. The other boy has a pretty ass, not huge but not small either, enough so that Seungwoo could comfortable knead it in his hands and for him to get a satisfying noise by bringing his palm over Seungyoun’s cheeks. And Seungwoo watches as the other boy slowly brings his hand around, fingers slicked with lube, quieting now that he’s intent on a task. “You have such a pretty hole, Seungyoun.” Seungwoo comments offhandedly, drawing out a mewl from Seungyoun, and even he can see how tightly wound the other boy already is, his hole pulsating at the praise, Seungyoun circling his fingers over his entrance, sliding them back and forth to spread the lube over himself.

The other boy gasps when he presses the first finger in, Seungwoo watching as it slips in slowly, Seungyoun pausing every few moments as he works it in, letting his body adjust. It doesn’t take too long, and Seungwoo can hear the open-mouthed pants that start falling from Seungyoun’s lips as he begins working himself open, the sight of his finger pushing into himself mesmerizing. And now Seungyoun is really making some noise, the second finger sliding in easily next to the first, Seungyoun pumping them into his ass in smooth rhythm, clearly accustomed to playing with himself, naturally angling his fingers to find his perfect spot.

Seungyoun nearly topples over when Seungwoo approaches, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, his hands grabbing at Seungyoun’s thighs, running them slowly upwards, his thumbs brushing over the skin of the other boy’s inner thighs, the trembling in Seungyoun’s legs more apparent the higher Seungwoo goes. “Don’t stop, keep going.” And Seungyoun resumes fucking himself, fingers having paused at the first sign of Seungwoo’s touch, Seungwoo taking the liberty to squeeze the other boy’s ass, enjoying the reaction. “Don’t stop.”

Seungwoo doesn’t know exactly what to expect when he licks a leisurely stripe up Seungyoun’s inner thigh, tongue wet and flat up against the other boy’s skin, making sure that the trail is especially slick, nose nudging in between Seungyoun’s legs. And Seungyoun keens as Seungwoo reaches his hole, tongue slipping over the other boy’s fingers, tip probing teasingly around Seungyoun’s rim as the other boy fingers himself. “N-no, Seungwoo, p-please-“ And Seungyoun’s fingers are moving at a frenetic pace, erratic compared to his earlier ministrations, evident frustration filling his voice as he begs. “Please- Seungwoo-“

Seungyoun lets him grab his wrist, the other boy’s fingers sliding out with a wet plop, and Seungwoo wastes no time, whatever the other boy had been about to say turning into a jumbled mess of half-words as Seungwoo swipes his tongue over Seungyoun’s hole before pushing it in past the ring of muscle at his entrance, feeling the other boy tensing up as he does. And Seungwoo remembers to steady Seungyoun at the waist just in time, his hands tightening around the other boy’s hips, the heels of his palms digging into the spot where Seungyoun’s hip bones jut out, thumbs working to help spread Seungyoun’s ass apart.

Seungwoo goes slow, letting the other boy thoroughly feel it as he tongues Seungyoun’s ass, and Seungwoo can feel Seungyoun unraveling as he continues, thighs trembling and muscles slackening, most of Seungyoun’s weight now anchored in the other boy’s forearms, lower half kept in the air by Seungwoo. The sounds coming from Seungyoun are muffled, the other boy with his face pressed into his pillows, but Seungwoo can still make out a few stray mumbled curses.

Seungyoun whines when he stops, sucking a hickey quick and sharp into the other boy’s ass cheek, pleased at the pinkish-red bloom that appears over Seungyoun’s creamy unblemished skin. “Why’d you stop?” Except the other boy is still buried in his sheets, so the words really come out more like “Wh- d’yow- -top” to Seungwoo’s great amusement.

“Just thought you might want to know what my fingers feel like.” Seungwoo adjusts himself on the bed, attempting to shake off the numbness in his thighs as he shifts around, before kneeling back into his bed, legs spread apart a tad in a better stance. A bit more lube, and Seungwoo starts rubbing circles over Seungyoun’s hole again with his thumb, his other hand drifting down to grab at his own cock, a welcome bit of relief from the ache in his groin as he starts stroking himself lazily, the stab of anticipation running through him. “Do you think you can keep your pretty little ass up by yourself?”

He doesn’t wait for a response before thrusting his first finger in, barely any resistance, Seungyoun clamping around him instinctively, Seungwoo groaning as he feels the other boy’s walls close around him. And he watches as Seungyoun grows more needy, the other boy pushing his ass backwards to gain more traction, as he concentrates instead on his own cock, but relents as Seungyoun’s whines become increasingly frequent. The second finger doesn’t meet any resistance either, and Seungwoo’s voice drops into a throaty pant, not bothering to exercise any control anymore. “Something I noticed-“ A pause. “-but my fingers are much longer than yours, and I wonder if you feel the difference when I finger you.”

The only response Seungwoo gets is Seungyoun’s legs giving out, his ass sliding down further into the bed as Seungwoo makes sure to drive his fingers in as far as he possibly can, curling upwards as he pushes in, down to his knuckles, pleased with the other boy’s renewed whimpers as he scissors open his fingers periodically. Seungwoo waits until the other boy stops squirming, Seungyoun reduced to barely moving against the bed, hips slightly humping against Seungwoo’s sheets, a far cry from his previous writhing.

“How are you feeling?” Seungwoo brushes a kiss over Seungyoun’s lower back, letting his fingers come out slow and steadily, dragging along a messy wetness that he deftly smears against the inside of Seungyoun’s thighs, hand pressing at the other boy’s hip as an indication to turn over. “Tired yet?” Seungwoo pauses as Seungyoun flips over, staring up at him almost blearily, blinking rapidly, smiling at seeing the imprint of his pillow over the other boy’s cheek. “I’m a bit surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

The statement seems to perk Seungyoun up, the grin returning to his face. “What can I say? I’ve had a lot of practice with delayed gratification.” Seungyoun pouts when Seungwoo laughs. “And besides, no way was I going to finish before you actually fuck me. How else would I get the sweetest satisfaction of release right as you finish inside of me?”

“You really are a brat.”

Seungwoo tears open the condom packet adeptly. “May I?” He nods, holding his breath as Seungyoun grabs the condom from his hand, making a great show of rolling it down slowly over the head of Seungwoo’s cock all the way down to the base making sure his hands run over his length, letting his breath out in a deep sigh as the other boy finishes, Seungyoun giving him a mischievous smile. “Mr. Photographer, you have a pretty nice cock.”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Shut up.”

“As you wish.”

But Seungyoun does go quiet as Seungwoo gets closer, staring up at him from on his back, and Seungwoo lets himself linger for a moment, hands cradling the backs of Seungyoun’s thighs, pushing to bend them closer to the other boy’s body, Seungyoun groaning as Seungwoo squeezes his thighs in appreciation. “Would you-“

Seungyoun answers the unspoken question by hooking his hands underneath his own legs, spreading them as best he can, gasping lightly as Seungwoo brushes the tip of cock against Seungyoun’s hole, rubbing up against him. “Fuck.” Seungwoo presses in slowly, watching as Seungyoun swallows the head of his cock, the other boy whimpering as it goes in, hands grasping at his thighs shaking, nails digging into his skin. “You okay?”

“You’re- big.”

“You really don’t have to stroke my ego.”

“I’m not.” Seungwoo groans as Seungyoun sticks his tongue out at him. “But if you don’t start moving soon, I promise you I will actually start stroking your ego. But in the worst and most awkward joking way possible.”

“You’re really going to be a handful, aren’t you?”

“Hand full of ass.”

“Mm.”

Seungwoo braces himself, hands overlying Seungyoun’s own before thrusting all the way in, a slow fluid motion, letting the other boy get used to his length, staying buried in Seungyoun’s ass as the other boy clenches around him, whines falling from Seungyoun’s lips. “M-more.” And he grunts as he starts moving inside the other boy, the image of Seungyoun’s open-mouthed pants, the pink blush of exertion on Seungyoun’s face, heavy-lidded eyes with arousal, spurring him on. Seungyoun is warm, even through the condom, and Seungwoo can feel the heat coiling in his stomach, tightening, as he rocks into Seungyoun, hands helping to push back the other boy’s legs to open him up further.

And Seungwoo groans as Seungyoun quivers beneath him, the other boy’s hands still drawing back his legs but their grip starting to slide, a look of desperation painting Seungyoun’s face as Seungwoo strokes into him, words half-choked. “P-please.” He watches as a shudder runs through Seungyoun as he grabs at the other boy’s cock, tugging on it in small jerky motions as he fucks Seungyoun, the sound of skin against skin as his hips hit the backs of Seungyoun’s thighs with each thrust.

“S-seungwoo.”

The pleading look nearly caves Seungwoo in, and he urges Seungyoun on, hand working furiously.

Seungyoun is loud when he finishes, letting out a sharp cry as he does, Seungyoun’s cock pulsing in his hand, and Seungwoo growls as he sees the mess over Seungyoun’s stomach, thumb running over the tip of the other boy’s cock, still sensitive, making Seungyoun squirm in response. And Seungwoo follows soon after, panting hard when he does, letting himself bask in the feeling of finishing inside Seungyoun, the other boy making small whines underneath him as he falls forward, trapping Seungyoun’s legs snugly between their bodies. “Seungwoo-“ The huff of complaint brings a smile to his face, his head buried in Seungyoun’s chest. “-you’re going to make me sore tomorrow if you don’t get up.”

Seungwoo plants a smattering of kisses along Seungyoun’s collarbones before giving in, grunting as he gets up, letting his cock slide out slowly, pulling off the condom and tossing it into the trash beside his bed, padding over to his dresser to grab the box of tissues on top, handing it over to Seungyoun. “Mm, if you’re sore tomorrow still, I’d be happy to give you a massage.”

Seungyoun quirks an eyebrow at him, wiping himself clean. “That sounds like something a boyfriend would do. Does this mean I’ve been upgraded to boyfriend status, Mr. Photographer?”

Seungwoo laughs, reaching out a hand for Seungyoun, pulling him up off the bed. “Perhaps we can discuss in the shower?”

The kiss leaves him dizzy and breathless.

“Sounds good to me.” Seungyoun murmurs against his lips, angling his face upwards to give him a brazen grin. “By the way, the offer to take pictures of me in bed still stands.”

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
